Happy New Year
by Sadistic Demon
Summary: Lupin wants Fujiko's first kiss of the year. Jigen wants Goemon's. A nice Fluffy fanfic for the new year.
1. Lupin and Fujiko

Title: Happy New Year

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. This is a fluffy Lupin/Fujiko and Jigen/Goemon story. The first chapter is Lupin/Fujiko and the second chapter is Jigen/Goemon. This story was not beta.

* * *

It's a cold New Years Eve. The room is filled with the buzz of the New Year to come. Around the room you can hear conversations of resolution being made and bets on how long it will take to break said resolution. The band was currently playing rock music and was taking tips to change to jazz. People where dancing to the music and laughing out loud. Some folks had their eyes glued to the bar's TV watching the New Year's specials and waiting for the moment to countdown to the New Year.

Yes, everyone was happy, but Lupin. Lupin sat at the very end of the bar with a mean scowl on his face. Every few seconds he would look to his left and see Fujiko with her New Year's date flirting and making her giggle. Then Lupin would take a swing of his shot and ask the bartender for another.

You see, this is Fujiko's New Year Eve party. She rented out a bar in town and invited everyone she knew and even a few she didn't. That included her date. Lupin didn't know that when he got her invitation to the party that he wouldn't be her date. He was so excited and put on his best red tux with a white tie. His hair was immaculate and he was clean shaven. He even wore his luck drawers incase he got luck. But it was all in vein. He arrived at the party to be greeted at the door by Fujiko and her date "what's his face." Lupin made another face as Fujiko's date whispered sweet nothings in her ear. He took another gulp of his drink before asking the bartender for another.

"Sorry sir. I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough so you better give me another or my name isn't Lupin the Third," Lupin slurred at the man. The bartender frowned before giving Lupin another drink, muttering something about loser drunks. Lupin attempted to scowl, which turned into a pout before bring his drink to his lips.

"He's right boss. Time for you to stop. No use welcoming the New Year drunk."

"Hm, what a disgusting habit. Becoming totally wasted like that clouds you judgment and inhibits you ability to be prepare for attacks. How careless."

Lupin looked up to see his good friends and partners in crime.

"JiGen! GoEmon! What are you two doing *hiccup* doing here?" Lupin got off his seat and gave them both a big hug, putting practically all his weight on them. The two had to lift him back on to his seat. "I thought you guys would be back at home eating soba or going to the temple to for the joya-no-kane (tolling of the temple bell 108 times)?"

"We were but we got the invitation from Fujiko about her New Year's Party and thought we should at least swing by before heading off to the temple," Jigen replied.

"Would you like to come with us? The night air might do you some good," Goemon asked. Lupin looked at his two mates. Jigen was sporting his black and blue scarf that Goemon had given him on Valentines Day and both were holding hands. You could just see the blush Goemon had fought down from the intimate act. Lupin smiled. He didn't want to intrude on their time alone.

"Nah, you two lovebirds go on ahead."

"You sure boss? Looks like tonight's not going to work out for you," Jigen said with a nod in Fujiko's direction. Lupin turned to see Fujiko and "what's his face" dancing on the floor. Lupin scowled a little before turning back to his mates eyeing their linked hands. His scowl turned into a look of determination. He got up from the bar, suddenly not looking the slightest bit drunk anymore.

'_This year many have been a bad one but that doesn't mean the New Year will have a bad start,'_ Lupin thought. Nope. He was going to start the New Year right.

"Thanks guys but, I have some thing to 'steal' tonight and I won't stop until I've gotten it."

"Oh, and what's that?" Jigen asked as Lupin walk away.

"Fujiko's first kiss of the year."

* * *

Fujiko laughed as John gave her a twirl on the dance floor. The band had switch to something a little slower as the night's main event was drawing near.

"Oh, John, you are such a good dancer."

"Why thank you. I always appreciate a complement from a pretty lady."

"Am I only just pretty?"

"No. You're beautiful." John leaned in for a quick kiss when he was met with a glass of Champaign instead.

"Sorry pretty boy but I'm cutting in." Lupin said, handing John the glass and taking Fujiko's hand.

"Lupin!" Fujiko gasped, giving Lupin a frown. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing much, I'd just like a dance from tonight's host." Lupin said, giving Fujiko's gloved hand a quick kiss before whisking her off to the dance floor.

"Now Lupin, John is my date for New Year's Eve," Fujiko complained.

"Maybe not. I plan to 'steal' you away from him tonight." Lupin said with a devious smirk. Fujiko countered with her own smirk.

"Well, you're just going to have to catch us first, now won't you?" Fujiko took that moment to twist out of Lupin's grasp and ended up back in her date's arms. Lupin looked on with a stupid look before recomposing himself.

'_Well, if that's how you're going to be…' _Lupin thought, straightening his tie, _'…then I'll just have to be more persistent._

_

* * *

_

The night wears on with Fujiko dancing between the two men. Whenever the band changed songs one will steal her away from the other. Fujiko was rather pleased with all the attention but, her feet were starting to hurt.

"Okay John, I'm going to have to take a break now." Fujiko said with a cute little smile.

"No way. I'm not letting that Lupin guy get in with you. You're my date and mine alone." John said forcefully. Fujiko was a little shaken by his tone of voice but let it slide. They made their way to the bar for a drink when Lupin cut in-between them taking Fujiko off his arm.

"Don't mind me cutting in," Lupin said with a grin as he led Fujiko to the other end of the bar. By now John had have enough.

"Don't treat me so lightly!" John had wiped out a gun and was pointing it at Lupin's head. The patrons of the bar gasped or screamed in panic. The area surrounding Lupin and Fujiko immediately cleared out of the way. Fujiko was shocked but decided to play this off to get everyone to calm down.

"Now, now, John, let's be reasonable. I'm sure we can work this out peacefully."

"You stay out of this woman this between me and the monkey faced loser." Fujiko was pissed at being dissed like that.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your date?"

"I'll treat you how ever I please! I'm the son to a million dollar company. No one plays me around!"

*bang* The room became quiet. John was shocked to see Lupin with his Walther out. The barrel was smoking. Looking down he was surprised to see that he was no longer holding his gun. It now lied in the corner of the room with bartender blocking the way looking none to pleased.

"I may not be as fast as Jigen, but I can still shoot faster then you'll ever will rich boy." Lupin replied coldly. "You can say whatever you want about me, but I won't allow you to pull a gun on a lady. Now get out of here and don't come back."

Nodding rapidly, John left before he was shot for real. The crowd relaxed as Lupin put his gun away and the bartender took the other. Soon the crowd regained its vigor and people where lively getting their hats and horns ready for the countdown. Lupin put the gold color hat on Fujiko's head before brushing away her hair from her face.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean for it to go that far."

"It's okay. He told lousy jokes anyways. Had to force myself to laugh at them," the two laugh.

"Hey everyone! It's almost time!" The crowed gathered around the TV to watch the time count down.

"So do you still need a New Year's Eve date?" Lupin asked with is normal smirk plastered on his face. The crowd began to countdown.

"10."

"9."

"No I think I'm still alright."

"8."

"7."

"Although I do need a New Years Day date. Know anyone?" Fujiko said with a teasing smirk.

"6."

"5."

"Yeah, I just happen to know someone available right now."

"4."

"3."

"Oh is he cute?"

"2."

"1."

"Happy New Year!"

"Very." At that Lupin claimed Fujiko's lips as the sound of horns and confetti filled the air. And Lupin's final thought as he held Fujiko closer was _'Yeah. This year is going to be great.'_

_

* * *

_

Notes:

Information on the soba and joya no kane from gojapan.


	2. Jigen and Goemon

Title: Happy New Year

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. This is a fluffy Lupin/Fujiko and Jigen/Goemon story. The first chapter is Lupin/Fujiko and the second chapter is Jigen/Goemon. This story was not beta.

* * *

_"Thanks guys but, I have some thing to 'steal' tonight and I won't stop until I've gotten it."_

_"Oh, and what's that?" Jigen asked as Lupin walk away._

_"Fujiko's first kiss of the year."_

* * *

The two watched Lupin walk over to Fujiko before leaving the bar. They have already greeted the brunet and gave her their best wishes. The couple took the train to the nearest temple and joined the growing crowed. The temple priestess were working the booths handing out the slips of paper to write the New Year wishes on.

Jigen looked at Goemon. He had a smile on his face as he wrote down his wish for the New Year. His cheeks were a little pink from the cold and he was constantly licking his lips to keep them from getting chap. Lupin's last words rang through his head "first kiss of the year."

'_Yeah,'_ he though. _'I'd like that too. Goemon's first kiss.' _Smiling he wrote down a quick wish and together they went to tie the wishes to an empty branch.

*snap* Goemon looked in shock as the little branch he was attempting to tie his wish to broke. Jigen laughed and Goemon scowled at Jigen.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. Here take my branch." Jigen held out his branch for Goemon to use.

"Thank you," Goemon said with a light blush and successfully tied the wish to the branch. Jigen tied his next to Goemon's.

"So what do you want to do? Want to go wait in line to ring the bell?"

"There is already a long line. I don't think we'll get the chance."

"Come on, no reason not to. And even if we're not one of the 108 we can still give our donation for the year." Goemon gave Jigen a smile. He was happy that his boyfriend was willing to wait in the crowded line with him. Jigen had originally wanted to just stay home with Goemon and snuggle under the kotatsu in front of the TV. It was with Goemon's prodding that he was out here in the cold with all these strangers waiting for the New Year to come. Goemon shyly took Jigen's hand.

"Okay, let's get in line," Goemon said, the blush on his cheeks growing. Jigen beamed at Goemon's willingness to take his hand in public. He wanted to proudly show off his boyfriend and Goemon just gave him the go ahead. The two got in the line and Jigen took his hand from Goemon's and wrapped both his arms around Goemon.

"Jigen!" Goemon exclaimed, his blush running down his neck.

"Don't worry about it. See there are plenty other couples doing what I'm doing as well." Goemon looked a round and was surprised to see that this was true. So relaxing a bit he leaned back into Jigen and allowed the gunman to nuzzle his hair.

"Hmmm, smells nice."

"Don't say that! We're in a public place."

"Who cares?" Goemon sighed.

"Well, for starters the old ladies in front of us." Jigen looked over Goemon's shoulder to see two old ladies staring at the two in appall and whispering none to quietly about their behavior.

"Really now, that kind of behavior belongs behind doors."

"You are very right, dear. Young people these days."

"Excuse me ladies, it's a very nice night to talk out loud isn't it." Jigen said to the women. They immediately shut their mouths and faced forward. Jigen grinned while Goemon pouted.

"You didn't have to be that mean."

"I don't care. I'll be however I like to anyone who messes with you." Jigen grabbed Goemon's chin and turned his face to meet his. "You're my boyfriend. Don't ever forget that."

Goemon felt his heart sore at those words. He always heard Jigen refer to him as his samurai and kitty but hardly his boyfriend. Goemon smiled and leaned in to give Jigen a kiss.

"Excuse me sirs." Goemon stop short at the miko priestess in front address them. "Congratulations! You are the 108th group to ring the bell." The crowd clapped and cheered for them to ring in the New Year. Jigen grinned at Goemon.

"What do you say? Want to ring it together?"

"Absolutely." Griping the rope together, Jigen and Goemon gave the bell a hard ring and the sky lit up with fireworks from the shrine and anywhere else near by. Goemon smiled at the display. He was already imagining all the different things that could happen in this year and all the heist that had yet to be pulled off. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was surprised to suddenly have Jigen in front of him pressing his lips gently on to his. Somehow, all the noises went away and left nothing but this moment with Jigen. Goemon grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend not caring who was watching.

'_Yeah, this year is going to be great.' _Back where Goemon's and Jigen's wishes where, the words "to be with the one I love always" could be seen written on both their papers.

* * *

Notes:

I know next to nothing about Mikos, the 108 bell ringing, and the paper wishes. I just pulled what ever information I remember from anime and mashed it all together. Sorry for any inaccuracies.

"A Kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself." (Wikipedia)


End file.
